FALL
by deercode
Summary: Aku merasa bersalah atas apa yang telah kulakukan. Tapi ketika aku sadar bahwa aku, sudah masuk jatuh jauh kedalam lubangnya. [Summary absurd] 1SHOOT. HunHan/HunBaek/KaiLu/ RnR please


**FALL**

**Author : gaemkevin**

**Rated : T to M (anak-anak awas!** [yang bikin juga masih bocah wak-_-]**)**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, a little bit angst**

**Pair : Hunbaek/Kailu/HunHan**

**Summary : Aku merasa bersalah atas apa yang telah kulakukan. Tapi aku sadar bahwa aku, sudah masuk jatuh jauh kedalam lubangnya /**yassalam**/**

**Disclaimer : Semuanya cast milik yang maha kuasa. Tapi mungkin suatu hari Luhan jadi milik saya [zz-_]**

**Warn : Yaoi/boyxboy/typos/absurd/bitlime/etc.**

* * *

**.**

"Ada tetangga baru,"

Sehun menoleh kearah istrinya, Baekhyun.

"Siapa?" tanyanya yang agak kurang connect.

"Tetangga baru. Mereka sepasang suami istri. Itu, lho yang kemarin ada truk besar mendatangi rumah kosong disebelah,"

Baekhyun duduk disamping Sehun dan menaruh 2 gelas berisi coklat hangat. Sehun memeluk pinggang Baekhyun agar lebih mendekat padanya.

"Istrinya sangat cantik, lho," kata Baekhyun.

"Tetap saja kau yang tercantik bagiku," kekeh Sehun menciumi surai coklat highlight Baekhyun.

"Gombal,"

Baekhyun menyesap coklat hangatnya dan mengganti ganti channel tv.

**TING TONG**

"Kubukakakan dulu,"

Baekhyun melepas tangan Sehun dan berjalan ke pintu depan.

**CKLEK**

"Hai, aku tetangga baru disebelah,"

"Ah, ya.." Baekhyun tersenyum kepada lelaki manis didepannya ini.

"Kebetulan aku membuat pie apel dengan porsi besar. Aku ingin membaginya pada kalian sebagai salam kenal," katanya sambil menyerahkan kotak besar dengan harum yang membuat hidung Baekhyun gatal.

"Terima kasih. Kau baik sekali.. Ng.."

"Luhan. Kim Luhan,"

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggung. "Senang bisa bertetangga denganmu Luhan-ssi, aku Oh Baekhyun,"

"Namamu manis sekali," puji Luhan. Baekhyun tersipu.

"Namamu juga, Luhan-ssi,"

"Jangan terlalu formal. Panggil Luhan saja,"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ah, ya. Silahkan masuk dulu. Kebetulan suamiku sedang dirumah sore ini,"

"Bolehkah?" tanya Luhan sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Boleh. Tentu saja boleh.."

.

.

"Silahkan duduk,"

Sehun menoleh dari acara nontonnya saat melihat Baekhyun masuk dengan lelaki err –manis?

Dia buru-buru memperbaiki duduknya yang semula satu kaki diatas dan satu lagi dibawah.

"Ini suamiku, Oh Sehun," ucap Baekhyun sambil memberi isyarat pada Sehun bahwa dia harus berjabat tangan.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya. "Oh Sehun,"

Luhan membalasnya dengan senyuman manis. "Kim Luhan,"

Sehun tersenyum gugup saat melihat senyuman Luhan. Mereka berdua melepaskan tautan tangan dan menatap satu sama lain.

"Eum, kau mau minum apa Luhan-ah?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Apa saja yang ada dirumah ini," jawab Luhan masih dengan senyum manisnya. Baekhyun berjalan pergi menuju dapur.

Kini tinggal Luhan dan Sehun.

"Apa pekerjaanmu, Sehun-ssi?"

"Eh? Mm.. aku seorang fotografer. Kau sendiri?"

"Menurutmu aku seorang apa?"

Sehun terlihat berpikir. "Um.. Model?"

"Ahahaha, benarkah? Aku tersanjung," ucap Luhan tersipu.

"Jadi?"

"Aku seorang dosen. Namun tidak tetap. Kau tau, aku tidak terlalu suka bekerja," jawab Luhan terkekeh.

"Kupikir kau seorang model," gumam Sehun.

"Benarkah. Wae?"

"Wa—wajahmu terlalu manis.." ucap Sehun terbatas.

"Terima kasih Sehun-ssi. Kau lelaki yang baik," ujar Luhan sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun. Sehun langsung menarik tangannya dan menatap Luhan aneh.

Luhan terkekeh lagi dengan suara pelan.

"Baekhyun bekerja?"

"Y—ya.. dia seorang penyanyi dan aktor," jawab Sehun.

"Oh, benarkah? Apa dia mengenal suamiku? Dia seorang dancer dan juga aktor, walaupun masih pendatang baru,"

"Siapa namanya?"

"Kim Jongin,"

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku tidak tau,"

Baekhyun datang membawa 1 gelas coklat hangat. Karena ia sudah membuat untuknya dan untuk Sehun. Lihat masih ada diatas meja.

"Terima kasih... Um Hmm—! Ini enak!" puji Luhan setelah menyesap sedikit minuman bewarna coklat itu.

"Rumah kalian bagus, ya," ucap Luhan saat matanya menelusuri interior rumah Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Apa iya? Menurutku biasa saja, ah," balas Baekhyun sedikit tertawa.

Luhan melihat foto berukuran sedang berisi Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum. "Kau cantik sekali. Siapa yang memotret?" tanya Luhan.

"Suamiku. Dia seorang fotografer handal," jawab Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Sehun dan tersenyum lembut.

Luhan melirik Baekhyun dan Sehun dari ekor matanya dan kemudian duduk normal sembari tersenyum.

"Wah, kalau begitu boleh dong ya kapan-kapan kau memotretku?" canda Luhan.

Baekhyun tertawa.

"Sehun memberitahuku kalau kau seorang penyanyi, benarkah?" tanya Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku seorang penyanyi solo,"

"Apa kau kenal suamiku? Dia Kim Jongin,"

"Ah, Jongin! Aku kenal dia. Kami satu management,"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat istrinya mulai asyik mengobrol dengan orang lain. Dia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku mandi dulu, ya," pamitnya dan mencium lembut pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lalu melanjutkan obrolannya.

Sehun tak ambil pusing. Dia langsung saja pergi menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun-ssi, sepertinya aku mengobrol denganmu terlalu lama," sesal Luhan ketika Baekhyun yang mengantarnya kepintu depan. Langit sudah bewarna oranye dan burung-burung terlihat jelas berlarian diatas langit.

"Ah, tidak apa. Aku suka, kok. Aku jadi punya teman mengobrol,"

Luhan tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, ya. Sampai jumpa,"

"Sampai jumpa,"

Baekhyun menutup pintu ketika ia lihat Luhan sudah keluar dari pintu gerbang rumahnya.

**GREB**

Sepasang lengan kekar melingkari pinggang rampingnya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengelus tangan milky white itu.

"Ada apa Sehun?"

"Aku rindu padamu," bisik Sehun sambil mengecupi leher Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku belum mandi,"

"Tak masalah,"

Sehun membalik badan Baekhyun dan menggendongnya dengan kaki Baekhyun yang mengangkang melingkari pingganya.

Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya dileher Sehun saat suaminya mulai mengecup bibirnya lembut.

Sehun berjalan pelan menaiki tangga.

Dia menghempaskan tubuh ramping istrinya dikasur.

"Tak apakah? Aku bau, lho," peringat Baekhyun saat Sehun mulai membuka kaos dibadannya.

"Siapa bilang? Keringatmu sangat manis,"

Sehun menjilati rahang Baekhyun sampai kematanya.

"Dasar gombal,"

Sehun hanya tersenyum cuek.

Sepertinya ini akan jadi malam yang panjang.

.

* * *

.

Sehun menguap lebar. Tangannya terentang merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena duduk selama berjam-jam.

Dia baru saja selesai mengecek dan mengedit sedikit foto-foto artis hasil jepretannya tadi siang.

Sehun membuka kamarnya dan melihat istrinya sudah tertidur lelap dengan cantiknya. Dia membetulkan selimut Baekhyun dan mengecup keningnya lama.

Sehun belum ingin tidur. Lelaki itu memutuskan untuk membuka balkon kamarnya dan langsung menutupnya kembali. Baekhyun benci dingin dan dia tidak mau istrinya terbangun kedinginan gara-gara ia membiarkan balkon terbuka.

Sehun duduk dilantai balkon dan memandang langit. Bintang dikota memang tak sebanyak didesa. Namun, cukup terlihat dan bisa dibilang indah.

"Hai, belum tidur?"

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kedepan. Dia melihat Luhan sedang duduk diteras balkonnya yang bersebrangan dengan balkon miliknya.

"Luhan-ssi?"

"Aku muak dengan panggilan itu. Bagaimana kalau kita memulai dengan panggilan sayang? Seperti Luhannie dari kau untukku dan Sehunnie dariku untukmu,"

Sehun mengeryit. "Apa yang kau maksud?"

Luhan tertawa dan menggeleng. "Lupakan. Itu tidak begitu penting untuk diingat,"

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan kembali diam.

"Mana Baekhyun?"

"Dia sudah tidur,"

"Oh ya? Cepat sekali? Ini bahkan baru jam delapan,"

"Mungkin dia kecapekan. Tadi dia bekerja sampai sore,"

Luhan mangut-mangut. Kakinya ditekut kedada dan sikunya ia tumpukan. Kedua tangannya memeluk kaki dan menyenderkan dagunya dilutut.

"Baekhyun sangat cantik,"

"Iya, sangat. Amat sangat," tambah Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Menurutmu, apa aku cantik?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu, terlihat dari wajahmu,"

"Tapi aku laki-laki,"

Sehun tertawa. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Baekhyun juga laki-laki, bukan?"

"Uhm.. Kalau begitu menurutmu lebih cantik aku atau Baekhyun?"

Sehun terdiam.

"Eer.. itu.. tentu saja istriku," jawab Sehun dengan nada agak —ragu?

Luhan tertawa geli. "Kau lucu sekali Sehun,"

"Dan juga tampan," bisik Luhan.

"Hah?" tanya Sehun yang tidak bisa mendengar Luhan karena tadi ia berbicara dengan sangat pelan.

"Tidak. Kupikir aku menyukaimu. Ah, sepertinya suamiku sudah pulang. Aku masuk duluan, ya,"

Luhan melambaikan tangannya dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Sehun terdiam.

"_Tidak. Kupikir aku menyukaimu."_

"Apa maksudnya?"

.

* * *

.

Sehun melamun. Dia berpikir tentang Luhan.

Sejak kapan otaknya yang penuh dengan Baekhyun kini sedikit diisi oleh orang lain?

Luhan suka menyapa Sehun dan tersenyum terlalu manis. Dia bersikap berlebihan pada Sehun padahal dia tau dia mempunyai suami. Dia sering berkunjung kerumah. Walaupun saat hanya ada Sehun yang dirumah—dan Baekhyun sedang ada pekerjaan—dia tetap akan memaksa masuk dan meminta Sehun menemaninya mengobrol.

Sehun tidak bisa menolak. Luhan terlalu manis untuk ditolak. Jadi dia hanya meladeni dan memberi Luhan minum yah sekedar air putih atau teh—karena hanya itu yang dia bisa—ketika Luhan berkunjung kerumahnya.

Luhan memang aneh dan selalu berusaha dekat dengannya. Sehun tau dia tampan—ini terlalu percaya diri—tapi tindakkan Luhan berlebihan.

Bukannya Sehun ge'er tapi Luhan kelihatan seperti mengincarnya. Tapi kelihatannya, Baekhyun tidak masalah ketika Luhan berkunjung dan tiba-tiba duduk disamping Sehun mengajaknya mengobrol—sok—akrab.

"Hei!"

Sehun tersentak saat ada yang menepuk bahunya. Itu Jongdae—teman seper-fotografer-annya.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat melamun sejak tadi?" tanya Jongdae. Dia duduk disebelah Sehun dan menyerahkan soft drink dingin. Sehun mengguman terima kasih lalu meminumnya.

"Tidak, hanya sedang memulai hobi baru,"

"Apa itu?" tanya Jongdae tertarik.

"Hobi melamun," jawab Sehun tertawa.

Jongdae merengut.

"Oh iya, setelah ini akan ada pemotretan. Kau, akan memotret artis pendatang baru,"

Sehun menoleh kearahnya. "Siapa?"

"Kim Jongin,"

.

.

"Kau Kim Jongin?" tanya Sehun sambil mengatur pengaturan kameranya. Sebenarnya dia tau mana Kim Jongin. Sehun pernah melihatnya berciuman dengan Luhan didepan pagar ketika melewati rumah mereka. Walau hanya sisi samping Jongin yang ia lihat.

"Ya, aku Kim Jongin,"

Sehun mengangguk dan bersiap ditempatnya.

"Posisi disana," tunjuk Sehun menunjuk tempat berisi sofa dengan bantal dan juga seorang wanita berpakaian minim.

Krystal namanya. Tadi dia diberitahu Jongdae.

Sehun melihat Jongin yang menggerling nakal pada Krystal dan wanita itu malah menatapnya genit.

Tapi Sehun masa bodoh dengan itu. Tugasnya hanya mengambil gambar dan dia akan mendapat bayaran. Mudah kan?

Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun mengacungkan jempol dan berkata 'Selesai' dengan lantang.

"Kau profesional Jongin-ssi," puji Sehun saat melihat gambar yang dia take tadi. Jongin dan Krystal juga melihat gambar mereka berdua dikomputer besar. "Dan tentu kau juga, Krystal-ssi,"

Krystal tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih. Menurutku kau yang profesional mengambil gambarnya," puji Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk ketika Jongin dan Krystal permisi untuk pergi.

"Sudah selesai?"

Sehun menggumam 'sudah' saat Jongdae bertanya.

"Ingin pulang? Rindu istrimu yang unyu-unyu itu ya?" ledek Jongdae.

"Terima kasih. Baekhyun akan sangat senang mendengar pujianmu," balas Sehun tersenyum manis dan memasukkan kameranya kedalam tas.

Jongdae hanya menggeleng-geleng malas.

Sehun hendak pergi saat ponselnya berbunyi. Cepat-cepat ia mengangkat ketika layarnya bertuliskan nama 'Baekhyunnie Calling'.

"Yobosseyo?" sapa Sehun.

"Ah, Sehunnie. Maafkan aku. Managerku bilang bahwa malam ini aku harus segera berangkat ke Tokyo untuk perform beberapa hari disana. Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya suara disebrang.

"Tidak masalah. Kuantar ke Bandara?"

Sehun mendengar suara gesrekan. Dia yakin kalau Baekhyun sedang menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dengan senang hati. Jemput aku didepan gedung SM. Aku sudah terlebih dahulu pulang dan mengambil baju tadi,"

"Baiklah aku kesana sekarang. Saranghae,"

"Nado saranghae,"

.

.

"Jangan lupa minum obatmu," pesan Sehun.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Iya iyaa. Kau sudah bilang 5 kali lebih tau,"

"Habis, nanti kau lupa. Lalu kau pingsan karena anemia mu kambuh bagaimana?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Tenang saja. Aku tak akan lupa! Sudah ya," Baekhyun berjinjit mengecup sekilas bibir Sehun dan mengelus pipinya. Setelahnya dia pergi bersama manager sambil tetap melambai kearah Sehun.

Sehun masih tersenyum sampai Baekhyun menghilang masuk kedalam Bandara. Dia berbalik menuju mobilnya untuk pulang.

Sehun melihat dipinggir jalan orang yang berlalu lalang masih ramai. Kebanyakan sih, pasangan.

Dia memutuskan mampir disalah satu cafe untuk makan. Karena dia yakin Baekhyun pergi tanpa memasakkannya apapun.

Sehun tersenyum tipis saat pelayan menyambutnya memasukki cafe. Dia memesan cappucino latte dan sepiring kue tiramisu.

Sehun berjalan ke salah satu kursi dan mendudukinya. Mengambil majalahnya dan membaca sambil memakan makanannya.

**KLING**

Matanya melirik sedikit kearah pintu masuk.

Eh? Itu kan Kim Jongin?

Dan bukankah wanita itu yang tadi difotonya? Krystal?

Sehun menutupi wajahnya berpura-pura membaca saat Jongin dan Krystal berjalan melewatinya. Mata Sehun melebar saat melirik dan mendapati tangan Jongin yang merayap di bokong Krystal.

'Bukankah dia suami Luhan? Tapi kenapa..'

Sehun terbelalak dan hampir memuncratkan cappucinonya saat melihat Jongin yang mencium bibir Krystal saat mereka sudah duduk disalah satu meja.

"Ini gila.." gumam Sehun. Dia memasukkan majalahnya kedalam tas dan berjalan senormal mungkin keluar dari cafe. Masuk kedalam mobilnya dan langsung melaju.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?! Bagaimana dia bisa kalau dia tau dia sudah beristri?! Dasar lelaki brengsek," maki Sehun.

Dia menambah kecepatan mobilnya menembus jalanan Seoul.

Ah, untuk apa kau kesal Tuan Oh?

.

.

.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya digarasi. Dia menutup pintu mobil dengan kasar.

"Sepertinya suasana hatimu sedang buruk?"

Sehun menoleh kearah gerbang. "Luhan?"

"Hai, mau kutemani mengobrol?"

.

.

"Ini, silahkan,"

Sehun meletakkan segelas minuman hangat beraroma herbal.

"Hanya satu?"

"Maaf tadi aku sudah makan dan minum diluar karena Baekhyun mendadak pergi ke Tokyo,"

Luhan mangut-mangut. Dia menyesap teh itu pelan.

Suasananya jadi hening karena Luhan yang biasanya bicara kini malah diam.

"Mm.. Luhan-ah,"

"Ya?"

Sehun terlihat bimbang.

"Tadi Jongin menjadi modelku,"

Luhan tersenyum senang. "Benarkah? Bagaimana? Dia tampan kan?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Luhan-ah.."

"Ya, Sehunnie?"

Sehun terdiam kala Luhan memanggilnya dengan begitu manis. Tapi dia langsung menggeleng pelan.

Bagi dia hanya ada Baekhyun. Dan dia pikir selamanya begitu.

"Suamimu sudah pulang?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menggeleng.

"Dia bilang hari ini tidak pulang,"

Sehun menggigit bibirnya dirinya menahan hasrat untuk berteriak 'Kau diselingkuhi Luhan!'.

"A—aku tadi melihat Jongin makan di cafe yang sama tempat aku makan. Dengan seorang wanita, —Krystal,"

Luhan terdiam.

"Oh, sudah ganti lagi rupanya,"

Sehun mengeryit. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau harusnya melihat Jongin pulang jika malam,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Luhan terkekeh sebentar. "Kadang dia membawa wanita cantik. Dan besok jika ia membawa lagi, wanita itu bukan wanita yang kemarin ia bawa,"

Sehun terbelalak. "A—Apa? Bagaimana bi—"

"Jongin itu awalnya **straight**. Aku dan Jongin menikah karena kami dijodohkan,"

"Tapi Luhan, seharusnya kau marah!" ucap Sehun tegas.

Luhan terkikik kecil. "Untuk apa? Lebih baik mendengar mereka mendesah dibanding aku yang mendesah dibawah Jongin. Kau tau, dia sangat kasar dan liar,"

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta cerai?"

"Aku sudah pernah mencoba mendiskusikan itu dengannya," Luhan menyesap minumannya lagi. "Dan berakhir dengan dia yang menghajarku sampai aku benar-benar seperti orang lumpuh esoknya,"

Sehun menggeram. Ini keterlaluan. Kim Jongin itu brengsek. Dia hanya mempermainkan hati setiap orang.

"Makanya aku iri dengan Baekhyun," kata Luhan.

Sehun menoleh padanya. Luhan memutarkan jari lentiknya pada mulut gelas.

"Aku iri kenapa dia bisa mendapatkan lelaki yang baik sepertimu. Aku iri sekali,"

Sehun terdiam.

"Kenapa bukan aku saja ya yang menjadi istrimu? Itu pasti menyenangkan," ucap Luhan.

"Luhan.."

"Diperlakukan dengan lembut, ditatap penuh cinta, dicium penuh kasih, aah~ itu pasti menyenangkan," kikik Luhan.

Sehun tersipu. Entahlah dia jadi agak gugup.

"Kau sendiri kan malam ini?" tanya Luhan.

"Y—ya.."

"Aku juga sendiri.." Luhan berjalan dan duduk disamping Sehun. Tangannya bermain-main diatas paha Sehun. "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain?"

Sehun mendelik. "Luhan? Aku sudah punya is—"

"Sssshtt.."

Luhan meletakkan jari telunjuknya diatas bibir kissable Sehun. Tubuhnya naik kepangkuan Sehun dan tangannya melingkar di sekitar leher Sehun.

"Lupakan istrimu dan aku akan melupakan suamiku. Hanya kau dan aku malam ini. Hanya kita.."

Sehun terbelalak saat Luhan mencium bibirnya lembut. Dia mencengkram bahu Luhan dan menghempaskan Luhan kesofa. Dia berdiri dan mengelap bibirnya.

"Astaga Luhan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Sehun. "Kau gila!"

Luhan tertawa lirih. "Aku memang gila Sehun. Aku gila karenamu,"

Sehun terdiam. "Luhan ini tidak benar,"

Luhan kembali memeluk Sehun erat. Sehun berusaha meronta namun Luhan malah mendorongnya ke sofa.

"Sehun, aku hanya ingin merasakan sentuhan lembut yang belum pernah kurasakan. Bisakah kau memberikanku itu? Hanya malam ini?"

Sehun menatap wajah Luhan yang tampak terlihat makin cantik dari dekat.

Astaga Oh Sehun, ingat Baekhyun! Batin Sehun menjerit.

"A—aku—"

"Kuanggap lanjutanmu adalah 'bersedia' oke?"

Dan Luhan langsung menyergap bibir Sehun dengan bibirnya. Melumatnya lembut dan kali ini tanpa perlawanan Sehun.

Sehun hanya diam. Dia tidak ingin mengkhianati Baekhyun namun dia juga tak dapat menolak sentuhan Luhan.

'Maafkan aku, Baekhyun..'

.

* * *

.

"Sehuniiee~ Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara khasnya disebrang.

"Belum.." jawab Sehun pelan.

Mereka sedang berkomunikasi lewat handphone sekarang.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau sakit? Suaramu terdengar lesu," tanya Baekhyun cemas.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya.. sedikit kecapekan,"

"Oh.. Ah iya! Tunggu sebentar! Sehunnie, sudah dulu, ya? Aku harus bersiap, jam 8 pagi aku akan bernyanyi. Doakan aku ya! Jangan lupa istirahat dan makan yang benar!"

"Pasti. Sa—sa.."

"Ya?"

"Sarang—saranghae.."

"Nado! Daah!"

**PIIP**

Sehun menyeka air mata yang keluar dari matanya.

"Sehun?"

Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum tipis saat melihat Luhan yang baru bangun. Tubuhnya menggeliat dan ikut bersender dimahkota ranjang bersama Sehun.

"Aw.."

"Sakitkah? Maafkan aku.."

Luhan menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak. Kau sangat lembut. Berbeda sekali dengan Jongin,"

Sehun menunduk.

"Luhan aku.. aku merasa sangat bersalah atas apa yang telah kita lakukan," bisik Sehun parau.

Luhan menunduk. "Maafkan aku.. Aku yang memaksakan kehendakku. Aku berjanji tidak akan menganggumu setelah ini. Terima kasih untuk semuanya,"

Luhan mengusap air matanya. Dia bangkit dengan tertatih dari ranjang dan memakai pakaiannya.

Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan Luhan.

Luhan mendekati Sehun dan menangkup satu pipinya. "Kau tau?" Air mata kembali mengalir dari mata rusa Luhan.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu semenjak kita pertama kali bertemu,"

—CHU

"Sampai jumpa, Oh Sehun,"

.

* * *

.

"Apa? Luhan dan Jongin pindah rumah?" tanya Baekhyun terkejut.

Dia baru saja tiba dan duduk disofa saat Sehun bilang bahwa tetangga meraka yang baru—tidak benar-benar baru—sudah pindah rumah lagi.

"Ya.." jawab Sehun pelan.

"Aih, kenapa Luhan tidak menungguku pulang?" kata Baekhyun kesal. Dia merengut.

"Aku tidak tau.."

Baekhyun menatap Sehun. "Ada apa Sehun? Mukamu kelihatan pucat,"

Sehun menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku baik-baik saja, sayang.."

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum. Dia meraih salah satu papper bag yang ia bawa. "Padahal aku ingin memberikan ini padanya,"

"Apa itu?" tanya Sehun. Baekhyun menyerahkannya. "Buka saja,"

Sehun meraih papperbag itu dan membukanya.

Sebuah kalung tali dengan bandul dari kayu. Pahatannya sempurna dan bagus. Sehun menyipit saat menayari tulisan yang tersembunyi dalam pahatan.

'**Fall' **

Air mata Sehun jatuh begitu saja.

"Se—Sehun?!"

Baekhyun panik saat melihat Sehun menangis dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku.. Aku—"

Sehun menatap Baekhyun. Tapi bukan wajah Baekhyun sepenuhnya yang kini ia lihat. Dia baru sadar bahwa wajah Baekhyun dan Luhan sedikit mirip.

Dia baru sebentar berkenalan dengan Luhan. Tidak ada 2 minggu malah.

Luhan yang begitu ceria. Banyak bicara. Terlalu manis. Sabar dan tangguh.

Dan bayangan samar tentang malam penuh dosa teringat. Luhan yang menyebut namanya dan dia yang sama sekali tak menolak.

"Sehun? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Baekhyun lembut. Dia mengelus sayang surai rambut keperakan milik Sehun.

Sehun terhantam. Tanpa sadar ia sudah—

"Aku mencintaimu.."

—jatuh kedalam pesona Luhan.

**.**

**-END-**

* * *

A/N : Maaf HunHan yang dibeginiin(?) ;;. Terinspirasi sama sinetron yang gak jauh dari perselingkuhan. Mau publish kemaren tapi mati lampu TT ampe jam 2 pagi. Gilak kan?

Oh, iya, Luhan tamvan banget diteaser ya Allah, ;;

Udah itu aja. Zzz

Review?

Kiss and Hug {}~


End file.
